


Por siempre para siempre

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adolescent, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Klaus y Damon fueron mejores amigos de la infancia, pero por negocios todos lo Mikaelson se van a Inglaterra.Damon lo extraña, pero debe seguir.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de su mejor amigo, quien duerme plácidamente, no quería despertarlo, pero él había insistido que lo hiciera, se paró de las puntas y comenzó a picarlo con el dedo, le pareció adorable la manera que arruga su nariz._

_— Nik, vamos, ya están dormidos —dije entre susurros, sus padres y su_ _hermanos dormían, la mansión esta en total silencio, es bueno, no quería que alguno de sus padres los atrapara fuera de la cama de nuevo._

_— Ya voy Damon._

_El pequeño rubio con dificultad salió de la cama, tirando las mantas a un costado, ellos traen pijamas gemelas._

_— Te arrepientes de que sea tan grande._

_— No, cuando sea más_ _grande será perfecta para mí, además de que te quejas, cuando duermes conmigo hay suficiente espacio para los dos, no le daré la razón a Elijah —menciono antes tomar su mano y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación— no hay que perder el tiempo, vamos._

_Bajaron de manera sigilosa y con algo de dificultad, son escalones muy largos para sus pequeñas piernas, con el silencio del lugar esta seguro de que podría escuchar un alfiler caerse._

_— Nik y si nos descubren...—antes de que pueda seguir su amigo lo interrumpe._

_— No lo harán, padre tiene el sueño pesado, si lo hicieran, Freya nos va a ayudar, solo debes mirarla a los ojos, suplicar como los cachorros y ella lo hará encantada._

_El moreno arrugo la nariz._

_— No me gusta suplicar —señale cruzándome de brazos, arrugando la frente molesto._

_Klaus se encogió de hombros y hace un pequeño puchero._

_— Ya lo sé, pero es bastante bueno, siempre tengo porciones más grande en mis postres._

_El otro rodó de los ojos, sabia la debilidad por los dulces de su mejor amigo. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, se dirigieron a la cocina que da justo al patio trasero._

_— ¿Ahora que? —Señale hacia arriba—_ _la manija de la puerta es muy alta, solo los adultos pueden abrirla._

_— Deja el pesimismo Damon y ayúdame a traer una silla._

_— Bien —respondí resignado, volví a rodar los ojos, pero aún así, arrastre la tonta silla, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez colocada frente a la puerta Klaus trepo por la silla y destrabo la puerta con una sonrisa amplia._

_— Vamos —señalo hacia afuera, lo ayude a bajar de la silla, entrelazamos nuestras manos antes de salir al exterior y nos recostaron en el césped._

_—_ _¿Nik?_

_Él giro su cara, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos._

_— Si, Damon._

_— ¿Siempre seremos los mejores amigos?_ — _Pregunto dudoso, Nik es increíble y los demás niños siempre quieren hablar y tal vez se aburra de él._

_—  Que pregunta boba es esa, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, estaremos juntos hasta la final._

_— ¿Hasta el final?_

_Cuestiona Esperanzado._

_— Siempre._

_Respondió_ _con una gran sonrisa, eso hizo que su corazón salte como un conejo._

 

 

...

 

 

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, miro por toda la habitación para ver quién le había lanzado el agua. Sus ojos se clavaron en el moreno.

— Arriba corazón —canto con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, que deseaba borrar de un puñetazo.

— Púdrete Lorenzo —gruño fastidiado, arrojando al suela las mantas húmedas.

— Oh vamos, Damon, tienes un sueño húmedo con tu dulce novia.

Rodó los ojos ante el comentario, Elena, su pesada novia, los únicos sueños húmedos que a tenido son con su anterior mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestione fastidiado, es como si no tuviera casa, todo los días estaba aquí.

— Es nuestro último año de preparatoria, no voy a dejar que faltes en tu primer día, además de tu madre hizo esos deliciosos cupcakes de mouse de chocolate relleno de crema de maní...

— Deja de babear por la comida de mi madre.

— ¿Prefieres que babea por tu madre? —Pregunta con una inmensa sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Prefieres que hundas tu nariz de un puñetazo?

— No quiero parecerme a Voldemort. Aun que, seguiría siendo atractiva.

— Vete, voy a bañarme —dije mientras paso mi mano por la cara.

— Te espero abajo, con tu sensual madre —tomo una de sus enciclopedias, se la arrojo apuntando a la cabeza de Enzo, quien lo esquivo por unos centímetros, él otro salió riendo de la habitación.

Pateo las sabanas y enfilo hacia el baño. Se metió en la ducha fría, pego la frente contra el azulejo, la frialdad relajo un poco.

Recordar a Klaus era como meter el dedo en la llaga, hace cinco años que no sabía nada de él desde que se fue a Inglaterra junto con toda su familia.

Mikael había resuelto una oferta que no podía ser rechazada, a los demás miembros de la familia les toco resignarse. Niklaus tenía trece años, no pudo negarse, había llorado amargamente cuando tuvo que despedirse.

Los labios del rubio eran tan suaves, no había sido u primer beso, se separaron con la brusquedad, porque Mikael había agarrado el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba para abordar el vuelo.

Soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar la llave y salir de la ducha, aunque hubiera preferido usar su amado jacuzzi. No tenía tiempo.

Al final de la vida, Stefan y Enzo engullían todo lo que pudieran.

— Buenos días cariño —lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, ella lleva un hermoso vestido con su cabello suelto.

— Buenos días, madre —respondió suavemente, su hermano hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo, ya que su boca esta ocupada por la comida.

— Desayuna algo, cariño, no quiero que desmalles en tu primer día.

— Si, mamá —comió unos cuantos cupcake y tomo una taza de café— vámonos no quiero llegar tarde.

— Hace veinte minutos parecía no importarte.

Rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo.

— No fastidies Enzo.

— Amigo deja de rodar los ojos, lo haces tan seguido que van a quedar del otro lado.

— Enzo cariño, Damon a hecho eso desde que tenía dos años, no creo que le pase nada ahora.

El moreno soltó una fuerte carcajada, se concentro para no golpearlo.

— ¡Mamá!

— No te avergüences —le dice calmada mientras que aprieta su mejilla izquierda.

Soltó un bufido antes de separar de su madre.

— Se nos hace tarde, muevan sus traseros princesas.

— Esa boca Damon, voy a tener que lavarla con agua y jabón.

Quiso pisotear el suelo, pero eso lo dejaría peor.

— ¡Mamá, por favor!, vamos a llegar tarde.

— Esta bien cariño, promete que te portaras bien este año.

— Mamá, no tengo que prometer algo que no vaya a cumplir, esta es mi naturaleza, traerá y desdicha.

— Valía la pena intentarlo, que te vayas bien mis pequeños, ahora todos son unos hombrecitos, aún cuando tengas mi sostén en la cabeza y usas tu mantita para dormir como la capa, corriendo por todo el jardín, jugando a ser superhéroes.

Un rojo intenso adorno el rostro de ambos Salvatore.

—  **¡Mamá!**

— Se ponen tan sensibles —señala mientras apoya su rostro sobre sus manos, Enzo lo sonríe con malicia.

— Usted ignórelos, continué, ¿tiene fotos y vídeos? —pregunta a lo ultimo luciendo algo ansioso y divertido.

— Ahora que lo pienso...

Damon no le dio tiempo y tomo a Enzo del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo para irse.

— Nos vemos mamá.

Cuando llegaron a su auto, arrojo al moreno a la parte trasera, él solo se subió y  su hermano como copiloto.

— Damon, no era para que te pongas tan agresivo —dice haciendo una pose dramática.

— Cállate, Enzo —piso el acelerador antes de que dijera algo más, haciendo que el bastardo se golpeara la cara contra el respaldo del asiento.

Condujo hacia la preparatoria, cuando llego al estacionamiento, ya había un auto en su lugar.

— ¿¡Quién demonios se atreve a ponerse en mi lugar!? —exclama furioso, Enzo luce tan ofendido como él.

— Nunca había visto ese Toyota, deben de ser nuevos —indica su hermanito curioso.

— No me importa si son nuevos Stefan, ese es mi lugar —gruño molesto.

— Damon no importa, busquemos otro sitio se nos hace tarde.

— Bien —respondió resignado.

— Deberíamos marcar nuestro territorio.

— Enzo si quieres orinar en el estacionamiento ve libérate pero ahora solo me importa encontrar un lugar para poner a mi bebé.

Por fin pudieron encontrar un sitio, se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas clases, estaba molesto por lo lejos que quedaron.

Al entrar se fue a sentar al fondo con Bonnie, quien tiene una amplia sonrisa burlona.

— Llegas tarde.

—  _Júramelo Bon_  —ella solo rodó los ojos, el moreno noto que sus compañeras no dejaban de hablar— ¿que sucede con las cotorras que no se callan?

— Hay nuevos alumnos y al parecer el nuevo profesor de literatura inglesa es sexy.

— Así que ellos son quienes ocuparon mi lugar en el estacionamiento.

— Damon, no te metas con el nuevo profesor... mira ahí viene y si es sexy, el chico a lado suyo también lo es.

— Ten cuidado, tu novia se pondrá celosa.

Ella solo le saco la lengua, un hombre algo fornido, el traje le acentuaba bastante bien, castaño de un semblante serio. En cambio el chico de a lado tiene una sonrisa traviesa, es rubio algunos de sus mechones tiene ondas, parece que tiene los ojos claros.

Son algo familiares pero no sabe de donde, siente una punzada en su pecho.

—...Muy bien, empecemos la clase.

Parpadeo aturdido, se había quedado distraído demasiado.

— ¿Que dijo, Bon?

— Mientras violabas  a su hermano con la mirada, se presentaron y explico más o menos lo que va enseñar este año.

— Yo no lo violaba con la mirada —se quejo molesto, no podía elegir otra palabra.

— Tranquilo no le diré nada a Elena, desnúdalo con la mirada, porque no me importaría verlo sin nada.

— Bonnie —dijo golpeando su hombro.

— ¿Joven sucede algo?

Toda la clase lo mira, apretó los labios e hizo una sonrisa inocente.

— Nada, profesor, solo tenía un mosquito y se lo mate.

Bonnie se tapo la boca para no reírse, podía ver sus hombros temblar ligeramente.

— Bien.

Menciono el profesor y giro de nuevo frente a la pizarra.

— ¿Mosquito? — pregunta burlona.

— Cállate Bonnie.

Susurro enojado. Al terminar la clase, ambos fueron los últimos en salir de la clase.

— Por cierto, Bon, ¿cómo se llaman?

— Nuestro profesor se llama Elijah y el chico rubio Niklaus —se quedo sin aliento— pero prefiere que lo llamen Klaus, vinieron de Inglaterra, no es que lo hayan dicho pero se nota en su acento, Damon, ¿Qué te pasa? estas pálido.

— Dime el apellido Bonnie,  _no puede ser demasiada coincidencia_ —murmura lo ultimo ansioso, su corazón golpea con fuerza contra su pecho.

— Mikaelson, Damon.

El moreno no dijo nada, salió corriendo del salón, sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Había tenido varios en el pasado, después de que el clan Mikaelson se fue.

— Hey, que te pasa amigo.

— Enzo, no... Puedo... respirar.

— Demonios, hace un año que no tienes un ataque. Güerito, ven ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

— Bien.

Otros brazos lo rodearon, se sentían familiares y cálidos, su aroma es reconfortante. Lo arrastraron hasta la enfermería.

— ¡Maldita sea no hay nadie en la enfermería! —Grita frustrado Enzo— ¿para que le pagan a esas viejas si ni se van a quedar? Quédate con él, voy a buscar alguien.

— Esta bien.

Cuando dejo de escuchar a Enzo, sintió unas manos rodearle el rostro, los pulgares del chico paseaban por su rostro, como una suave caricia y luego una opresión en sus labios, abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal acción, luego un flash casi lo ciega.

— Y tú decías que ver la serie de lobo adolescente no nos enseñaría nada.

— Siempre apareces en los peores momentos hermana.

Cuando al fin se sintió mejor miro a ambos rubios, quienes se arrojan miradas desafiantes, es como ver una lucha de titanes, Rebekah es la primera en dejar el desafío para mirlo.

— Hola Damon, me alegro que sigas igual de dependiente por mi hermano.

— Tú estas más fea Bekah, al menos ahora tienes todos tus dientes.

— Superarlo tenia diez años la ultima vez que nos vimos —arrojo su cabello hacia atrás, luego levanto su celular y lo agito de un lado al otro con una alegría cruel— ahora conservare esta foto para futuras extorsiones, tengo entendido tienes novia, nos vemos tortolitos.

Le dio la espalda antes de empezar a correr.

— ¡Espera, Rebekah!, maldita, creí que los años la volverían buena.

— No, la volvieron peor —responde divertido Klaus.

Se sentó mejor en el suelo y  lo miro, repaso cada detalle de él, había cambiado tanto, la pubertad lo abrazo demasiado bien, _demonios_.

— Estas aquí —señalo estúpidamente, quería que un agujero se abriera y lo tragara.

—  _No, aun estoy en Inglaterra, soy un holograma de tamaño real, Obi wan kenobi, te necesitamos._

Golpeo el hombro del rubio, riendo, la vida se volvió aburrida sin él.

— Venga blonda —lo abrazo, casi aferrándose a él— te he extrañado.

— Yo también te extrañe Damon —dice bajito contra su oído, hunde su nariz contra su hombro.

— Vaya, yo no te tenia así Damon...


	2. Chapter 2

 

— Bonnie —murmuro con la voz ahogada. ¿Hoy es el día de darle un pre infarto a Damon o que? Se separa casi sin ganas de Klaus — desde hace cuanto que estas ahí.

Ella le dio una sonrisa soberbia.

— Hace rato, pero a quien engaño, siempre lo supe, del día que hicimos la pijamada en tu casa y entre dormido mencionaste como unas ocho veces el nombre de Klaus...

Klaus sonrió de lado, lo miro divertido, intento ocultar el maldito sonrojo que aumenta, fulmino a su amiga.

— No importa, Bon-bon ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa divertida de Bonnie se borro de su rostro, su postura se volvió más tensa.

— Soy tu mejor amiga, crees que no me di cuenta que entraste en pánico cuando te dije sobre... ese asunto —dijo mientras ponía una expresión seria mezclada con preocupación.

— Lo siento y gracias, por preocuparte —se rasco la cabeza nervioso, aun seguía en el suelo con Klaus a lado— estoy bien.

La morena relajo los hombros y volvió a tener la sonrisa burlona de antes.

— Lo noto, estas entre lo brazos de un ingles sexy.

— En realidad soy americano, pero pace cinco años en Inglaterra que adquirí el acento del lugar, por cierto puedes llamarme Klaus.

— Klaus, puedes llamarme Bon-bon.

La morena estira su mano, Klaus se levanta con gracia toma su mano con delicadeza y besa el dorso de ella.

— Es un placer conocerte, Bon-bon.

Casi ahoga una risa cuando un pequeño rubor sobre las mejillas de Bonnie, su debilidad por los ojos claros no la llevara lejos. Él también se levanta, ahora que lo piensa no sabe cuanta gente a paso por ahí, arruga la nariz.

— Bien si ya terminaron de presentarse podemos largarnos de este lugar.

— Oh, Damon, no seas celoso sabes que yo le pertenezco a Nora —menciono llevándose la mano al pecho, recostándose contra la pared.

— Cállate bruja.

Se encamino a la salida de la enfermería, algo irritado.

— No te lo tomes a pecho Klaus es...

— El clásico berrinche Damon, lo sé, siempre sale como una diva.

Entono burlón, muy bien se siente ligeramente ofendido, el no actúa como diva, esa es Caroline o en todo caso Kol, esa pequeña mierda es de lo peor.

— Claro que esta ves no ha roto nada.

— Solo falta...

—  **Los ojos en blancos.**

Chocaron las palmas. Bien ahora si se siente ofendido.

— Claro ahora se hacen los mejores amiguitos, por que se burlan del pobre Damon.

— La fase defensiva —indico con sorna Bonnie.

— Aun falta la parte que se pone histérico, Bon-bon.

— Sigan, total yo no existo —al girar su cuerpo a la salida, choco con alguien mas pequeño, pero por el fuerte perfume le fue fácil adivinar— Elena.

La castaña paso sus brazos por el cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, hace que su irritación aumente.

— Damon, estaba tan preocupada —chillo contra su oído.

— Hablando de histeria —susurro la morena al rubio y él intento no reír.

— Elena... me estas asfixiando.

—  _Cuando no lo hace._

Klaus le sonrió a Bonnie después del comentario que hizo de la castaña.

— Lo siento cariño —miro con severidad a la morena— ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? ¡Me entere por Caroline!

—  _Ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza,_  salí apurada a ver a mi mejor amigo por su ataque de pánico.

Parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a pelear. Donde hay palomitas cuando las necesitan.

— Veo que estas bien, Salvatore.

Se estremeció ante la repentina aparición, odia tanto a esa chica, uno de estos días le pondrá una campana. 

— Katherine —dijo en modo de saludo, no esta de humor para lidiar con ella.

— La que faltaba.

— Vete al infierno Bennett —le gruñe la doble malvada.

— Por que no vas tú, deben de extrañarte.

La castaña miro furiosa a la morena, luego vio hacia el rubio y cambio su expresión a una coqueta.

— Hola guapo —apoyo su mano en el pecho de Klaus— soy Katherine Gilbert.

— Klaus —contesto incomodo, Damon apretaba los puños para no tomar el matafuego y golpear a esa zorra, él se giro hacia Bonnie— Bon-bon dijiste que me ibas a ensañar las instalaciones del colegio ¿no?

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo Katherine la interrumpió.

— Yo puedo mostrarte cada rincón. 

— Claro, sobretodo los oscuros.

— Porque no cierras la boca tortillera.

El rubio la empujo con brusquedad y tomo la mano de la morena.

— Lo siento amor, pero prefiero irme con ella, que contigo, a mi no me agradan las zorras.

Sonrió de manera cínica y jalo a la morena a la salida de la enfermería.

El moreno soltó un bufido al ver que su reencuentro con su mejor amigo se viera frustrado por las gemelas Gilbert.

 

…

 

— Gracias por sacarme de ahí, unos minutos más y hubiera matado a las doble perras —pronuncia con frustración, ella desea golpearlas con tanta fuerza.

— De nada, a mí tampoco me cayeron muy bien, la tal Katherine me hizo acordarme de mi ex, una verdadera perra, se metió hasta con mi hermano Elijah.

Bonnie noto como los nudillos del rubio se volvían blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando. Le palmeo la espalda para distraerlo.

 — Hey, Klaus, quieres que te enseñe la institución.

Él se vio un poco más relajado, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— No es necesario Bon-bon, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, era solo una escusa, mis hermanos ya estudiaron aquí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su novia apareció. 

— Bonnie al fin te encuentro...  _¿quien es él? —_ puede ver la desconfianza brillar en sus ojos, casi nunca le gusta la gente nueva.

— Nora él es Klaus Mikaelson —él solo levanto la mano como si la saludara.

— Ese Klaus —susurro más cerca de ella.

— Si ese.

Ella se separo y estiro su mano en dirección de Klaus.

— Un placer.

— Claro... el gusto también es mío —se siente algo incomodo ante la mirada analítica y intensa de Nora.

— Nik.

_Gracias al cielo, esto ya se estaba volviendo incomodo._

— Kol.

— Mira a quien me encontré —dice señalando al chico castaño a su lado con orgullo.

— Déjame adivinar, Jeremy.

Él abre los ojos asombrado, su hermano ensancha su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? he cambiando mucho.

— Simple, a Kol nada en este lugar le emociona más que volver a verte, pequeño Jer.

El rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada, al ver rubor invadir a ambos.

— Tonto —pronuncia ofendido su hermano menor, golpeando su hombro.

— ¿Acaso miento, hermanito? —cuestiona mordaz.

Él se vio avergonzado al principio, pero luego una sonrisa cruel, la cual esta muy familiarizado.

— ¿Has visto a tu amigo del alma?

— Damon —pronuncio indiferente— si.

— ¿Como reacciono?

— Lo ha dejado sin aliento—dijo Bonnie en voz alta, en un tono burlón.

— ¿Tan impresionado lo dejaste hermano?

— Le dio un ataque de pánico.

— Oh si, Damon ha tenido mucho de esos — menciono Jeremy.

En eso sonó el timbre.

— Bueno el tiempo libre a terminado, ahora me toca arte, nos vemos hermanito, Jeremy, señoritas —se despidió el rubio antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de adolescentes.

—  También tenemos que ir a nuestras clases, nos vemos Bonnie, Nora —se despide Jeremy antes de tomar la mano de Kol y llevarlo por unos de los pasillos.

— Bonnie, te conozco, algo esta pasando por tu cabeza.

—  El regreso de la familia Mikaelson traerán cosas buenas y por fin nos desharemos de Elena.

Nora arque la ceja, cuando ve la sonrisa enorme de su novia.

— Vas asesinarla por fin y ellos te ayudaran a desaparecer el cuerpo.

— No —se detuvo y lo pensó un rato, hace un encogimiento de hombros— ellos podrían, tienen dinero hasta el techo, pero no vale la pena.

Ella solo niega y ríe.

— Eres tremenda Bonnie Bennett.

— Así me amas. 

 

  
…

 

 

— Bon-bon, espera.

Bonnie se volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, eso es extraño, venia solo.

— Creí que estarías con tu adorada Elena.

— No te enojes Bon-bon —miro a la novia de su mejor amiga e hizo un movimiento de cabeza— Hildegard.

Ella le regreso el gesto.

— Salvatore.

Bonnie solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo empezaran a llamarse por sus nombres?

Nora envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de Bonnie.

— Te nos paciencia cariño —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y miro hacia él— por cierto Salvatore, vimos a tu rubio perdición.

Enrojeció un poco, intento disimularlo.

 — ¿Dónde esta Klaus?

— Clases de arte— respondió la morena.

— Al menos no ha dejado los viejos hábitos.

Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de cariño y nostalgia.

— ¿Lo sigues amando?

Se sobresalto ante la pregunta de la morena.

— ¡Pero que dices Bonnie!, él es como un hermano para mí.

— Los hermanos no se besan, ni tienen sueños húmedos, amenos que seas fanático del incesto.

— ¡Bonnie!

Exclama enrojecido, dios que nadie los escuche, miro a su alrededor.

— Solo digo, que sigues sintiendo algo por él y no intentes disimularlo soy tu mejor amiga.

— Cariño, Salvatore tenemos que entrar a clases de economía.

— Si me dices esa materia mejor falto.

Señalo alejándose en sentido contrario, lo cual no fue mucho ya que Bonnie tomo su brazo.

— ¡Damon!

— Bon-bon— se quejo el azabache arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—  Vamos prometiste no faltar a tus clases.

Lo arrastro en dirección de la clase, mientras Nora los seguía por detrás con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿¡Por que dios!?

Señalo hacia el techo con su mano libre.

— Porque necesitas un titulo para trabajar y sobrevivir.

— Soy rico.

— Tu hermano hereda la mitad.

— Demonios.

 

 

  …

 

 

El azabache esta esperando a su hermanito afuera de su auto junto a su mejor amiga y la novia de esta.

— No se porque tarda tanto.

— Tal vez este tonteando con alguien por ahí.

— Querrás decir que estará en algún rincón oscuro manoseándose con Valerie.

— No me hagas tener esa imagen mental de mi prima y tu hermano —rodó los ojos— por cierto tengo una canción perfecta para ti.

 

¿A quién crees que engañas?

Él es lo que tu más quieres

Ocultarlo tratas

Es hermoso lo que sientes

(Oh)

No lo disimules

Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón

 

La sonrisa de Nora se hace amplia, él como idiota se queda mirando el video, mientras Bonnie solo se encoge de hombros, _es la máxima interacción que conseguirte de ellos_.

Suspira siguiendo la letra, Hércules es una de sus películas infantiles favoritas.

 

 (Oh) No van a oír que lo diga no, no

Tu sueño es, no lo niegues (uhh oh)

Jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor

 (Shudu shudu uuh)

Creía ya haber aprendido

Siempre al inicio es hermoso

Mi mente dice ten cuidado

Por que no todo es maravilloso

 

Claramente vemos

Que lo quieres y lo extrañas

No lo aceptaremos

Date cuenta que lo amas

Trata de admitirlo

Tienes que aceptarlo

Muy enamorada estas

 

No van a oír que lo diga no, no

 

Ya ríndete

Tu sonrisa es de amor

 

No insistan más

No diré que es amor

 

Quieras o no

Te atrapó el amor

 

No pidan más

Que lo diga

 

No lo dirá más

No harán jamás

Que lo diga

 

Su orgullo no

Deja que hable de amor

 

 (Ooah)

Nadie sabrá

No hablaré de mi amor

 

Shudu shudu shudu shudu

Shala, la, la, la, la ahh

 

La cara de Damon puede ser comparada con un tomate, la sonrisa de Nora es inmensa.

—  Te odio Hildegard —le gruñe, aun rojo de la vergüenza.

— Oh Nora encontraste la canción de Damon.

— Bonnie no ayudes.

— Damon haya viene tu amor —canto Nora con malicia.

Él giro con brusquedad hacia donde miraba Bonnie, ahí estaban saliendo de la preparatoria los hermanos Mikaelson, parecían modelos, Rebekah caminaba como si fuera una pasarela, no sabría definir cual de los menores Mikaelson camina más como diva.

Klaus miro a su dirección y le sonrió elevo la mano saludándolo, Damon imito sus gestos.

— Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor...

— ¡Bonnie!

Exclama apretando los puños, con el rojo trepando de su cuello hasta sus orejas.

— Damon— dijo burlona.

El pelinegro iba a decir algo más, pero noto que los hermanos vienen a su dirección.

— Damon, que alegría volver a verte.

Esteba seguro que sonreía como idiota. Quería golpear a Nora cuando escucho la canción que tararea.

— Damon has crecido mucho —expresa mientras le acomoda la ropa.

— Que esperabas Elijah queme quede enclenque por siempre, ¿cómo están los demás?

— Freya se a comprometido, ella es uno de los motivos por el que volvimos, le dijo a nuestro padre que anhelaba casarse en el pueblo que la vio nacer.

— Como siempre Mikael cumple los caprichos de su primogénita —indica Rebekah rodando los ojos.

— La envidia hermanita es muy visible —la burla en el tono de voz de Klaus gotea por todos lados.

— Cierra la boca Nik.

Klaus solo la ignora, hay un brillo particular en sus ojos. 

—  Bueno a lo que venimos, Damon quiero que vayas a nuestra casa con Stefan y Lily, quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Hay un entusiasmo visible en él, algo que hace remover sus entrañas, se siente enfermo. 

— ¿Alguien? —pregunta de la manera mas baja y suave.

— Si, ella es la persona más especial para mí y quiero presentarla, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

_ Ella es la persona más especial para mí, eres mi mejor amigo. _

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Damon, siente una horrible opresión en el pecho.

— Claro —dijo de manera simple.

—  Bien, enserio estoy feliz de verte —el rubio lo abrazo y antes de soltarlo le beso la mejilla—  nos vemos a las siete, no lleguen tarde.

— Claro —repite sintiéndose idiota.

La menor de los Mikaelson se le acerco— Si llevas a tu novia, haré que mi guardaespaldas la echen. Se giro de tal manera que su cabello golpeo su rostro. 

Kol no dijo nada, solo apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo apretó suavemente, antes de alejarse.

— Damon espero que seas puntual, nos vemos, señoritas—se despidió Elijah con su habitual elegancia y siguió a sus hermanos.

Bonnie se acerco a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estas bien, Damon?

— Como una rosa.

No la miro, solo se quedo viendo por donde se habían ido los Mikaelson.

— Hey Damon, ¿nos vamos?

Stefan había llegado junto con Valerie y Enzo, como no, Stefan tiene chupones por todo el cuello.

— Claro, espero que hayan usado protección aun soy muy joven para ser tío.

— ¡Damon! —se quejo el menor de los Salvatore algo ruborizado.

— Deja el sonrojo Stefy debemos irnos, los Mikaelson nos invitaron a su casa, iremos a las siete.

— ¿Los nuevos que ocuparon nuestro lugar?

— Si Enzo, ellos, además, no son tan nuevos, ellos vivieron aquí hasta hace cinco años.

— ¿Y por que se fueron?

Damon apretó los puños.

— Mikael recibió una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar, a sus hijos nos le quedo de otra que aceptar, ahora nos vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —pronuncio molesto, se fue pisando fuerte a su auto.

— Vámonos Damon, falta mucho para las siete.

Sabía que faltaba un buen rato para ir a verlos, pero también es consciente de cuanto le afecta a Damon, lo del pequeño Mikaelson.

— Bien —contesto antes de subirse a su auto. 

— Nos vemos Val —soltó antes de besar a su novia.

— Suerte cariño.

Los dos son tan melosos que le dan caries.

Enzo subió rápido, sabia que Damon sería capas de dejarlo. Stefan se sentó en copiloto, miro de reojo a su hermano, el cual tiene un semblante serio.

 

 

…

 

 

_— ¿Siempre seremos los mejores amigos?—Pregunto dudoso, Nik es increíble y los demás niños siempre quieren hablar y  tal vez se aburra de él._

 

_— Que pregunta boba es esa, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, estaremos juntos hasta el final._

 

_— ¿Hasta el final?_

 

_Cuestiona esperanzado._

 

 _— Siempre —respondió_   _con una gran sonrisa, eso hizo que su corazón salte como un conejo._

 

 

…

 

 

Gruño al despertarse.

— De nuevo ese maldito recuerdo, tiene que recordarme que yo mismo pedí estar ahí —miro la hora— faltan dos horas para conocer a la dichosa esa, especial de Klaus, a de ser una rubia de ojos claros, como no, si de niños le gustaba Caroline, que le veía tanto a ese lagarto.

— Hablando solo Damon.

Ahogo un grito, se llevo las manos al pecho, que pasa con las chicas de este pueblo que les gusta salir de la nada, el atara campanas sobre ellas.

— Lexi, que diablos haces en mi cuarto —le refunfuña frustrado.

— Primero estas en la sala de estar, te quedaste dormido en el sofá, segundo vine a ver a Stefan.

— Primiri istis in li sili di istir, ti quidisti dirmidi in il sifi, sigindi vini i vir i Stifin.  

Lexi solo rodó los ojos, sabe de ante mano como es el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.

— Eres tan maduro Damon.

Antes de volver a remedarla, su madre y su hermano bajaron.

— Damon, cariño que bueno que has despertado, anda ve arreglarte no querrás llegar tarde, aun recuerdo cuando era pequeño prácticamente vivías metido en esa casa, donde fuera que estuviera el pequeño Klaus, tú estabas ahí.

Intento ocultar el rubor, no quería oír las burlas de Lexi. Sin decir nada subió rápido hacia su habitación.

 

     

…

     

 

Ya esta enfrente de la mansión Mikaelson, su madre y Stefan caminaban a la par de él.

Dio unos cuantos respiros, antes de tocar el timbre.

La puerta fue abierta por una chica de cabellos rojos...


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh por dios, es hermosa, no podía ser fea o algo así y luce mayor, desde cuando a Klaus le gusta maduras._

La mujer tiene un cabello rojizo con unas cuantas ondas que llegan hasta su hombro, una piel clara que luce como porcelana y unos ojos azules claros. Trae un hermoso vestido rojo que envuelve su figura a la perfección con un escote en ve.

_Perra._

Se muerde el labio inferior, mientras que ella les sonríe con amabilidad.

— Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser la familia Salvatore, mi prometido me a hablado mucho de ustedes, bueno casi todos aquí han hablado de ustedes.

Damon siente un nudo en el estomago, jamás sintió tantos deseos de matar a alguien, Klaus apenas tiene dieciocho como era posible que se comprometiera.

— Bueno estoy quedando como una mala anfitriona, pasen por favor.

Ella abrió las inmensas puertas de roble, se movió con suma elegancia y mucha gracia, uno de los requisitos que Esther siempre tuvo con las futuras parejas para sus hijos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y siguió a su madre y hermano por detrás de ellos en silencio.

  — ¿Cómo es el prometido de Freya? —Cuestiona su hermano en un tono juguetón.

Todos sabían cuan aterrador que es Mikeal cuando se trata de su princesa y ni hablar de sus hermanos, aun recuerda a esa pobre alma que tuvo la osadía de pedir una cita a Frey… Brad, Chad, Brody, oh bueno como se llame, lo que mejor recuerda es lo rápido que corrió por el terreno de la mansión después de que Mikeal saco sus armas de caza.

Su madre le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Stefan.

— No seas maleducado querido.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y la tipa les sonrió con simpatía.

 — No importa, señora Salvatore, para su información no es un hombre, es una mujer, se llama Keelin.

_Bueno, eso es nuevo._

 Todos lucen sorprendidos, ellos llevan demasiado tiempo separados un largo tiempo, ya no los conocen tan bien, un nudo se formo en su pecho.

— Si me permiten los guiare a la sala principal.

— No es necesario, ya conocemos la casa a la perfección, así que no es necesario —respondió con desdén, pudo sentir el codazo de su madre.

— Damon, no seas grosero.

— No necesito que nos enseñe algo que ya conocemos desde que tenemos pañales.

Pudo sentir la mirada de su madre quemar su nuca, pero se hizo el desentendido.

La chica solo sonríe divertida, que es lo que le divierte tanto esta tipa.

— No pasa nada, uno no debería de asumir las cosas de antemano,  _es algo grosero de parte mía._

Hay una pequeña sonrisa burlona, le guiña el ojo en dirección de Damon.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo que hiciera ganarse el golpe de su madre, las puertas se abren, Klaus entro con una amplia sonrisa abriendo los brazos.

— Ya llego por quien lloraban.

La chica se apresuro a Klaus y se colgó de su cuello, él solo le rodeo con un brazo la cintura. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de arrojar a esa bruja al otro lado.

— Klaus me alegra de que ya hayas venido.

Su madre se acerco unos pasos.

— Oh cariño, has crecido tanto —para su alegría, Klaus se separo de la chica, su madre acaricio la mejilla— estas más alto que yo, aun recuerdo cuando debía ponerme en cuclillas para poder verte a los ojos. 

Su madre abrazo a Klaus, balanceo de un lado al otro, acaricia su espalda, él recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

— La pubertad —se separo del abrazo, tomo su mano y beso el dorso de ella— sigues igual de radiante y hermosa, los años no te han pasado.

Su madre palmea con suavidad la mano de él.

— Sigues igual de adulador que antes querido.

Klaus se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Es parte del encanto, Stefan que alegría es verte amigo, ya no eres ese niñito que nos seguía como un cachorrito a mi y a Damon.

Un ligero rubor apareció sobre las mejillas de su hermano, Klaus se rió y abrazo a su hermano.

— ¿Donde están tus padres querido?

— Haciendo las compras para la boda de Freya, Rebekah es la organizadora de bodas, es aterrador —declaro con una sonrisa divertida, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

— Espero que tu hermana no me organice la boda, es demasiado controladora.

— Para eso es tarde amor, Rebekah nos hizo jurar y firmar que ella organizara nuestras bodas, padre le puso su cello de aprobación y todo.

Damon gruño por lo bajo cuando escucho a Klaus llamarla amor. La chica solo suspiro teatralmente.

— Oh pobre de mí, deberé resignarme, por cierto, ¿Con quien dejaste a...

— Esta con Keelin —luego los miro un rato y volvió a clavar su vista en  _su chica_ — me harías el favor de traerla, quiero presentárselas. 

Damon observo confundido, acaso no es la pelirroja su novia, hay otra chica aquí, la tipa asintió con una sonrisa.

— Claro que si encanto, volveré en un rato. 

Ella se acerco a Klaus y beso su mejilla, Damon volvió a gruñir.

— Damon deja de hacer eso —sintió un leve golpe en su hombro— que no eres un perro, estas quedando mal frente a tú mejor amigo.

A su desgracia solo es su mejor amigo, como si ya no bastara tener que verlo con esa tipa su madre le recuerda en el estatus que se encuentra con Klaus.

Vio como Klaus solo sonríe divertido por la situación, él siempre se reía a su costa cuando era regañado por sus padres.

— Lily no debes de preocuparte, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de actitudes de Damon, aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños, solía ser como mi guarda espaldas, por eso era mi único amigo, espantaba a todos los demás.

Su madre se giro hacia el de brazos cruzados con una expresión mezclado entre asombro y severidad, puede sentir el calor subir por sus mejillas.

— ¿Es enserio, Damon?

— No fue tan así, mamá.

Pudo escuchar la risa de su hermano.

— Me dijiste una vez que si soy el amigo de Klaus es porque soy tu hermano o sino ni me hubiera permitido acercarme a Klaus.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse Klaus habla.

— Aun recuerdo cuando hiciste llorar a Lucien, siento pena por él, solo quería jugar conmigo y mis carritos.

— En mi defensa, él solo quería tus juguetes y no iba a permitir que se aprovecharan de tu inocencia.

Respondió con firmeza, esa pequeña rata vividora, nunca lo dejaría cerca de Klaus, tomaba los juguetes de todos y no los devolvía. Él era malvado.

— Más pareciera que querías proteger su virginidad.

—  ** _¡Stefan! —_** gritaron a la vez su madre y él, mientras que ella en un tono severo, él suyo es de pura vergüenza.

Klaus ríe de manera estruendosa, doblándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, le vergüenza crece en su rostro.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Justo en ese  momento entra la chica pelirroja con una bebé en brazos... espera ¿un bebé?

— Mi hermosa lobita.

La pequeña chilla de alegría cuando encuentra sus ojos con los de Klaus, sus brazos van de inmediato en la dirección de él, quien la recibe con felicidad.

La sonrisa de Klaus es tan brillante que opacaría al sol, la bebé es hermosa, si bien su cabello es corto puede notar que es rubio, unos bonitos ojos verdosos, con una sonrisa tan brillante como la que trae Klaus.

Ese fue el momento que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Cómo a estado mi hermosa lobita? ¿Dormiste bien, le has dado problemas a tu tía Keelin?

La bebé solo ríe y toquetea la cara de Klaus, observa su alrededor su madre y hermano lucen igual de asombrados.

Tenía que preguntar, debía de sacarse la duda.

 — ¿Se va a casar por qué tuvieron un bebé?

Klaus arrugo su cien, inclinando su cabeza hacia el costado como un cachorro confundido, mientras que la pelirroja tiene una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios.

— No recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre casarme Damon.

Paso el peso de su pie al otro, por favor esta haciendo el ridículo.

— Tú y la pelirroja...

No pudo seguir cuando ambos comenzaron a reír, la bebé al ver tal alegría también comenzó a reír.

— Claro que no, Sage es la prometida de Finn, solo es mi amiga.

Contesto cuando pudo calmarse, Sage, seguía riéndose de él, Stefan no dejara pasar esto, lo puede ver en sus ojos.

— Oh dios, iré con Keelin, se divertirá con esto —se encamino hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo para mirarlo— ahora espero que no creas que Freya planea hacer un harén.

La risa de Sage se siguió escuchando incluso cuando se perdió de vista.

_Bien, se a humillado solo, así se hace Damon._

Su madre volvió a acercarse a Klaus pero esta vez con su atención en la niña.

— Oh cariño, ella es preciosa ¿Cómo se llama?

— Hope.

Sonríe con orgullo, mirando con un gran amor a su hija.

— ¿Dónde esta su madre?

Puede ver como la expresión de Klaus cae y se oscurece.

— Prisión — respondió en un tono amargo, pero balanceo a su hija de un lado al otro.

No había visto a Klaus tan enojado desde el incidente de Rebekah y el niño que mancho su vestido.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ella, querido? —pregunto su madre preocupada.

— Ella y yo no estábamos juntos porque se acostó con Elijah pero nosotros fuimos descuidados —vio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y se acomodo en su sofá— que maleducado soy siéntense.

Ellos se sentaron en los otros sofás individuales.

— Mi padre arreglo la custodia para que Hope viva con nosotros, a Hayley no le gusto eso, pero se resigno ya que no tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle, ella empezó a salir con un idiota llamada Jackson —pronuncio el nombre del tipo con desdén— él la convenció de que se llevaran a la bebé y falsificaron papeles para salir del país, para su desgracia y mi buena fortuna, mi hermana y su novia se encontraron con ellos y llamaron a seguridad.

Él acaricio la cabeza de su hija con una mirada de devoción puesta en ella.

— No saldrá hasta que Hope cumpla unos treinta años, si es que aun vive, Mikael los hundió de tal manera que es un milagro que vayan a volver a ver la luz del día.

Mikael Mikaelson, hombre de negocios, dueño de empresas importante y abogado prestigioso, si no lo duda.

Klaus beso la frente de la pequeña, decidido a sacar la tensión que se formo, comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas, hasta que llegaron los demás miembros de la familia.

Su madre y Esther se abrasaron apenas se vieron, mejores amigas de la infancia, la alegría vibra por todo el lugar.

Mikael les dio un saludo cordial y se fue directo a su nieta, su expresión de piedra cayó, prácticamente le arrebato a la bebé de los brazos de Klaus pero con suma delicadeza.

Y dejaron de existir para Mikael, quien centro toda su atención en su nieta. Hope gorgotea feliz apretando con sus pequeñas manos las mejillas de Mikael que solo sonríe.

Rebekah se llevo las manos a la cadera, arrugando su nariz con disgusto.

— Odio cuando hace eso —negó con la cabeza señalando a su padre— casi ni cargamos a nuestra sobrina porque padre la absorbe.

Elijah palmea la espalda de su hermana en consuelo.

— Yo debería de quejarme, soy el padre —masculla divertido Klaus, luego toma su mano y lo arrastra hacia las escaleras— vamos arriba Damon, padre no me devolverá mi hija hasta dentro de unas horas.

Mientras suben por escaleras Freya les grita que usen protección, lo que ocasiona que tropiece y casi ruede por las escaleras, Klaus lo ayuda a estabilizarse.

Entra a la vieja habitación de Klaus, él es arrojado a la cama y su amigo se cuesta a su lado.

El techo aun tiene pegada las estrellas que brillan de noche, hay una gran cantidad de cajas esparcidas, Klaus rueda por la cama y se recuesta contra su pecho. Se siente cálido, lo rodea con sus brazos apegándose más a él, lo había extrañado mucho, la mano de Klaus se apoya sobre su vientre, pasea de arriba hacia abajo.

Hay un pequeño suspiro que escapa de sus labios, había tantas fantasías que había tenido de Klaus, tomo valor y agarro el rostro de él, su aliento choca con el suyo, se lame los labios, aun recordando el beso que le había dado en la enfermería.

Cuando iba a sellar sus labios, Klaus se alejo de él, un nudo se formo en su garganta ante el rechazo.

Klaus solo se sentó en el borde de la cama, no se acerco.

— ¿Hice algo mal? Creí que yo te gustaba —pronuncia en voz baja, se sentía tan patético. 

_¿Dónde se fue mi seguridad?_

— Si me gustas —respondió sin mirarle, lo observo confundido— lo has hecho desde que tengo memoria.

— Entonces porque no me dejaste besarte.

No estaba entendiendo nada, Klaus admite que le gusta pero no lo deja besarle, esto no tiene sentido.

— Tienes novia —señalo con amargura, hay una pequeña contracción en sus ojos y arrugando la nariz

 — Pero eso no te importo en la enfermería —señalo molesto y algo irritado.

— ¡Porque no sabía que tenias una imbécil! —Exclamo enojado, abriendo los brazos, luego los dejo caer— yo no soy así, si quieres algo conmigo termina con Elena o solo seguiremos siendo amigos.

Después de decir eso le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y hundió su rostro contra la almohada de Klaus, podía sentir su aroma.

_¿Por qué su vida es así?_

Se quedo lamentando sobre la cama del chico que le gusta hasta que una mujer morena que se presento como Keelin le dijo que la cena ya esta lista.

Casi todos ya están en las mesa, Mikael con una expresión severa, aunque esa es su expresión facial natural, cuando niño pensó que era la única que tenía.

Esther como siempre del lado derecho de él, su madre cerca de ella, tenían una charla tranquila a su lado se encuentra Finn sorpresivamente sonriendo junto a Sage quien le sonríe con burla y Henrik quien parece aburrido.

Del lado izquierdo esta Freya quien recibe con alegría a su prometida y le dedica un pequeño saludo, Kol es el siguiente sus ojos están puestos en su celular con una amplia sonrisa, Elijah como siempre indiferente, Rebekah lo mira, hay un brillo peligroso en ellos, cambia al siguiente que es su hermanito quien esta apegado a su celular seguramente hablando con Valerie.

Klaus le da de comer a su hija haciendo muecas graciosas, Hope festeja feliz comiendo su papilla, él sonreía satisfecho, dejo de mirarlo y se dirigió al lado de Henrik quien lo ignoro, aun podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Rebekah.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, contando algunas cosas que habían pasado, los adultos se pusieron nostálgicos contando las travesuras que realizaban cuando ellos eran niños.

Keelin y Sage se ríen a costa de sus prometidos, quienes se enrojecían de la vergüenza por las cosas que su madre contaba con tanto entusiasmo.

Luego llego las charlas sobre la boda, Freya y Keelin hablan con alegría sobre eso, ambas se toman de la mano y se miran con amor.

No puede evitar dirigir su vista a Klaus, quien esta distraído por su hija, cuando niños había tardado en darse cuenta de que gustaba de él, cuando lo hizo no tuvo el valor de decirle pero fue en una noche de lluvia que todo cambio.

 

 

...

 

 

_La lluvia cae, hacia bastante frió había tomado todas las mantas y se habían envuelto como un burrito, pudo escuchar el viento sopla con fuerza, se acurruca contra la cama._

_Pero el crujido de una rama rompiéndose, miro hacia la ventana y vio alguien afuera, intentando desenredarse de las sabanas cayó de la de cama. Cuando pudo levantarse encendió las luces tomando su lámpara para golpear al intruso._

_Encontrándose _con un Klaus tembloroso empapado de pies a cabeza con los ojos enrojecidos, solo estaba con su pijama que esta cubierta de barro y hojas, dejo caer la lámpara y se apresuro a abrazarlo, no le importaba que estuviera mojado, su piel es fría al contacto, Klaus comienza a sollozar contra su pecho, lo envuelve con fuerza como su tuviera miedo de que desapareciera.__

_— ¿Nik qué pasa?_

_No obtuvo respuesta solo los sollozos de Klaus que fueron aumentando  hasta convertirse en llanto, eso solo le angustiaba mas no sabía que hacer, odiaba verlo así, solo le acaricio la espalda en un intento de consolarlo, él tiene fuertes espasmos. Es bueno que haya decidido dormir abajo._

_Bueno no era tan raro dormir aquí en los días lluvia, después de todo cuando Klaus se queda adormir esta es su habitación, se sentía más cerca de él, no podía comprender porque Klaus se escaparía en medio de la lluvia de su casa._

_Podía sentir como el fuerte agarre se iba aflojándose separaron despacio, antes de que pudiera decir algo Klaus lo besa, es algo brusco pero aun puede apreciar la suavidad de ellos, es casi feroz y desesperado._

_Unos ruidos afuera de la habitación hicieron que se separaran, Klaus se ve muy pálido, sintió sus mejillas calientes al notar lo hinchado que quedaron los labios de él._

_Alguien entra para su alivio es su madre con un expresión preocupada que aumenta al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Klaus, ella lo manda a bañarse, solo asintió cabeza bajo y se fue al baño, ella suspiro y empezó a buscar ropa en el armario._

_Él solo se quedo parado como idiota, no había podido calmarlo y lo habían besado, esto no tiene sentido._

_— ¿Damon?_

_Se giro hacia su madre pero no la miro a la cara._

_— ¿Si?_

_— ¿Sabes por qué Nik esta así?_ _—Negó con la cabeza— seguro que no ocultas algo._

_— No mamá, él no me dijo nada._

_Su madre dio un largo suspiro, la preocupación se agravó en su rostro._

_— Debió llorar mucho, sus ojos lucen muy hinchados, debo llamar a sus padres deben de estar preocupados._

_No dijo nada, para que, no tuviera nada que aportar, Klaus salió envuelto en una bata, su madre lo abrazo en forma de consuelo y le informo que se comunicaría con sus padres, se tenso al principio pero luego accedió._

_Su madre salió deseándole buenas noches, Klaus no dijo nada solo se metió en la cama, le siguió, después de todo ellos solían dormir juntos, aun que eso cambio cuando llegaron a la pubertad._

_Klaus se acurruco contra su pecho, lo rodeo con sus brazos, sabe que no obtendrá nada de él._

_Al otro día es despertado por los fuertes murmullos detrás de su puerta, se estremece al sentir la respiración contra su oreja, Klaus tenía sus manos serradas sobre su pijama como si fuera su salvavidas._

_Klaus abrió los ojos con lentitud, arrugo la nariz cuando la luz alcanzo sus ojos, hundió su cara contra su hombro, eso provoco un cosquilleo en su estomago._

_Los murmullos terminan y su madre entra con una expresión triste, le dice que deben vestirse porque el padre de Klaus vino a buscarlo, sintió como se estremeció contra él_

_Mikael no se ve feliz, pero hay un brillo de preocupación, Klaus esta tenso pero aun así se va con su padre no antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y otro a su hermano y su madre, Mikael le da un apretón en el hombro y salen de la casa._

_…_

 

 

En ese momento no lo había entendido, por la tarde fueron llamados, al llegar a la casa el ambiente era tenso, los Mikelson menores lucían miserables mientras que los mayores furiosos. Ese día se entero que ellos se iban a ir a vivir a Londres.

Miro anhelante a Klaus, quien tenía toda su concentración sobre su hija, es tan parecida a él, ella gorgotea feliz.

Cuando la cena termina Klaus se retira para llevar a Hope a dormir, quien a bostezado alrededor de cinco veces y que su cabeza inclinado otras tantas.

No pasa mucho para que ellos se vayan también, una despedida cálida, la sonrisa burlona de Sage no se le olvida, el corto abrazo que le da su _mejor amigo_ es tenso.

La vida escolar es aburrida, Klaus se sienta a lado de él junto con Bonnie lo trata como un amigo algo de lo que Enzo se queja pero acepta a regañadientes, el problema se presenta cuando Elena y su sequito aparece, hay mala sangre entre las gemelas Gilbert y Bonnie, entonces ella se va junto con su paquete, Hildegart y con eso Klaus.

Lo que si no soporta es ver al imbécil de Lucien colgarse del cuello de Klaus, él siempre tan amistoso lo deja pasar, el imbécil arrastra a su _amigo_ por todos lados como si lo exhibiera.

Algo que lo enfurece pero no dice nada.

No puede quejarse, hay días que desea dejar a Elena y vivir su amor con Klaus, pero él no es seguro.

Kol como la pequeña mierda que es, arruina la vida del sequito de Elena, algo que Jeremy reprende pero lo deja pasar cuando su no novio hace blanco de las bromas es Tyler.

Rebekah como la pequeña diva que siempre fue destrona a Caroline de ser la reina abeja, ella se pasea como si fuera la dueña del instituto, dios se apiade de la pobre alma que la desafié.

Elijah como siempre impasible, es maestro genial y calmado.

Todo bien, hasta que ya no lo es.

Lucien estrella a Klaus contra el casillero del gimnasio, que esta solitario a excepción de ellos, esta seguro de que no sabe que él esta ahí, esta listo para defender a su _amigo_ cuando el imbécil lo besa. Eso lo desconcierta y luego le aterra, Klaus esta quieto no hace un solo movimiento, entonces la garrapata lo suelta.

— Hum lo siento.

Klaus se remueve incomodo en su lugar.

— A mi me gusta otra persona —suelta suavidad, parase no querer lastimar a ese bastardo.

— Déjame adivinar —hay un tono amargo y algo burlón— Damon.

Se tensa como el infierno.

— Me da curiosidad como es que lo sabes.

— Soy observador, lo soy desde pequeño, no entendía porque Damon era como una lapa alrededor tuyo y tú lo dejabas espantar a cualquiera que se acercara a ti, ahora que tiene novia no son tan unidos.

Le duele darse cuenta de eso, Klaus ya no le sonríe como antes y poco a poco se aleja, él lo esta permitiendo, cada vez que Elena lo llama va como idiota, solo porque no quiere apegarse mas a Klaus porque en su mente eso dolerá menos cuando se vaya.

— Seguimos siendo amigos.

A su desgracia y por propia voluntad.

— Pero no es suficiente, ¿verdad? Tú quieres más —siente un fuerte nudo en él pecho cuando ve a Klaus afirmar con la cabeza con una expresión abatida— Elena esta en la ecuación, pero sabes, tu me gustas —Lucien sube su mano, acariciando con calma el rostro de Klaus, su pulgar rosa el labio inferior— no me importa que te atraiga Salvatore yo me ganare tu amor.

Antes de que lo vuelva a besar, baja la palanca de incendios, la alarma resuena por todo el edificio, Lucien maldice y Klaus se desliza del agarre con gracia y se aleja perdiéndose entre los otros estudiantes que salen felices de sus salones, él también se retira.

Para su alegría culpan a Lucien de esto porque el imbécil no salió de ahí cuando debió hacerlo. Para su miseria Klaus es más indiferente, aun sigue siendo amigable pero de nuevo no es lo mismo.

Pero no es lo único, los demás estudiantes coquetean con él, es exótico por su acento según Caroline, lo que cambia es que Klaus devuelve los coqueteos de los demás estudiantes y eso lo esta enloqueciendo, lo hace con una sonrisa ladeada y descarada.

Alguien golpea su nuca con fuerza, le pica como una perra.

— Deja a Elena y ve con Klaus —gruñe molesto su hermano— es irritante verte así Damon, das pena ajena.

Luego de eso se aleja con su novia Valerie.

Las cosas no mejoran, la boda se acerca, van seguidos a la mansión Mikaelson, sus madres se sientan en el jardín a beber té, Jeremy pasea con Kol por ahí, Rebekah en la piscina, Klaus esta extendido por el pasto con su hija quien chilla feliz, los demás, no tiene idea.

Así pasan sus días tranquilos.

Aun sintiendo que ya no tiene la misma relación que alguna vez tuvo con Klaus, es doloroso, pero Elena, sus amigos, su propia familia y la hija de él son cosas que cambiaron todo, solían ser ellos en su pequeño mundo.

Elena y su gemela malvada se mudaron un año después de que Nik y su familia se fueran, se refugio en sus brazos y eso fue todo. Ella se engancha de su cuello, se sienta sobre su regazo e invade su espacio personal, ignoro todo lo que le molestaba solo para no sentir el vacio que dejo con Nik.

En las noches, encerrado en su habitación, las fantasías con Klaus eran interminables, le daban un poco de paz, tan cerca y tan lejos, era su refugio de lo que en verdad ocurría a su alrededor.

Bonnie cada vez fruncía más el ceño, podía ver en sus ojos la crítica sobre sus decisiones.

Klaus cada día tenía más pretendientes, uno más guapo que el otro, sus celos lo queman por dentro, Elena se apega más a él y Nik se aleja más.

— ¿Damon que diablos estas haciendo? Has esperado esto durante cinco años, aun sigues a lado de Elena, no la amas y ni siquiera te gusta —señala malhumorada, podía notar el enojo, goteaba en cada palabra.

— Bonnie, por favor —suplica, su amiga lo ignora.

— Por favor tu Damon, deja de dañarte, Klaus te quiere, tú lo quieres, él no va seguir esperando hasta la vejes por ti.

— _Eso es obvio._

— Oh no lo hagas, tu tienes a la perra esa sentada sobre tus piernas, no tienes nada que reclamarle al chico, tu mismo me lo dijiste, te dio dos opciones, siguen siendo amigos o dejas a Elena y eres feliz, pero al parecer eres masoquista.

Golpea con frustración su almohada.

— ¿¡Que quieres que haga Bon!? ¡No es tan simple, que pasa si figo que si, somos felices y luego Mikael lo arrastra de nuevo lejos de mi, si él se va yo no se que hare! —se cubrió la cara con sus manos, sus ojos pican, el nudo que crece en su garganta se vuelve molesto— no se que hare si lo amo mas y luego se va.

Termina llorando sobre el hombro de Bonnie, ella acaricia su espalda en un intento de consolarlo, no podía ser más patético.

Cuando deja de llorar se va al año a lavarse la cara y luego fingir que nunca paso, mira su reflejo viéndose tan pacifico como siempre.

Bonnie acomodo todo para empezar su maratón de películas.

Hay golpeteo, que viene de… la ventana, casi tiene un mini infarto cuando ve a Kol sonriendo desde ahí, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo estar colgado de una ventana desde el segundo piso.

Se apresura para abrirle.

— ¿¡Qué demonios Kol!?

El entra lo más tranquilo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Solo pasó a saludar, oh Bekah dice que dejes de ser imbécil o te clavara uno de los tacones de Freya porque ella no piensa arruinar uno de los suyos con tú sangre, que dejes a la zorra duplicada le pidas salir a nuestro hermano Nik.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo se mete en mi vida amorosa?

Kol se encogió de hombros.

— No hay nada bueno en la tele —le arrojo un paquete papitas y el bastardo lo atrapa— gracias Damon, escalar por tu ventana me dio hambre —abrió el paquete y se arrojo unos cuantas papas a la boca— como sea, nuestro hermano te ama, tu lo amas, ya solo acéptalo.

 — ¿Ustedes no volverán a Londres?

— Estas bromeando, si mi padre se quiere ir yo me quedare con Elijah, no volveré a dejar a Jeremy, menos con esa arpía de Vicky Donovan flotando alrededor de él o la gótica de Anna.

Exclama enojado.

— ¿No se irán?

— No Damon, pero si no le das un verdadero motivo a mi hermano para quedarse, él se irá a una universidad en Francia.

Toda la alegría que comenzó a sentir, se fue, como arena entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira, Nik, rechazo una oferta de una beca completa solo porque sabía que íbamos a venir aquí, nos es como si la necesitara —agito la mano con indiferencia— pero tú estando con Elena, él esta meditando en aceptar la oferta, no responderá hasta después de la boda, los caza talentos lo aman, tiene muchas ofertas en distintos lugares, bueno me debo ir, nos vemos en la preparatoria.

Kol coloca el paquete de papas en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sale por la ventana, se deja caer en su cama, pensando en todo lo que le dijo, sintió las cálidas manos de su amiga sobre su hombro, tenia que tomar una decisión.

 

 

…

 

 

Su mejilla izquierda arde como una perra, fue una buena idea terminar con Elena lejos de la vista de todos, ella había armado un escándalo, lo dijo de todo menos guapo, pero se sincero con él mismo, esto no debía de seguir con o sin Klaus, la relación con Elena no estaba bien, estaba condenada al fracaso, él no la amaba y Elena solo salía con él por popularidad.

Se sintió ligero, camino por el pasillo tranquilo, mientras oía los murmuran detrás de su espalda, le importaba un cuerno, él es libre.

 

 

…

 

 

Aun no había tenido el valor de enfrentar a Klaus, lo miro de lejos, él estaba sobre una de las rama de los arboles con su cuaderno, tal vez dibujaba la vista, siempre le gustaba dibujar en lugar donde se pudiera caer, aun recuerda la vez que se había sentado en el borde del techo de la mansión, a Esther casi le da un infarto.

Se acerca a pasos ligeros pero se detiene, que puede decirle, siento ser un idiota.

— Vas a venir, o debo de esperar a que termine nuestra hora libre.

Fingió no asustarse de tener a Klaus de frente, él solo arqueo la ceja con una expresión indiferente.

— Yo…— carraspeo— quiero decir, bueno yo.

— Damon, deja de balbucear ve directo al grano, Lucien quiere verme en unos minutos —apretó los puños cuando escucho el nombre de ese idiota.

— Termine con Elena.

La otra ceja se levanto, parecía sorprendido.

—  Bueno, ese es feo,  si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, me voy.

Se quedo unos segundos congelado, Klaus paso a lado de él, se apresuro tomar su brazo, su corazón galopa rápido.

_Demonios odiaba esto, Klaus siempre fue bueno en no dejar que ninguna emoción se infiltrara por su rostro, hay días que se pregunta si Mikael los entreno para esto._

— Quiero que salgamos, si, tú me gustas desde que era pequeño, pero me resistí a esto porque tenia miedo de que eso arruinara nuestra amistad y ahora tengo miedo de amarte y que te vayas de nuevo.

Mantuvo la vista clavada al suelo, soltó su brazo, al no haber respuesta comenzó a retroceder, esta muy avergonzado, tal vez tardo demasiado tiempo.

— Damon eres un idiota —se encogió de hombros— pero aun así te quiero.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse a un Klaus sonriendo con gentileza, un gran peso dejo de estar en él.

— Klaus…

— No te la haré tan fácil amor —elevo el mentón con una sonrisa traviesa, suspiro, había extrañado esa sonrisa— pero podríamos empezar yendo juntos a la boda de mi hermana.

— Si, eso será genial.

 

 

…

 

 

Apretó el ramo entre sus dedos, mientras sentía la mirada de Rebekah quemar su espalda. Que culpa tenía él de que en la locura de atrapar el ramo de Freya lo haya terminado atrapando. La mirada cruel de la menor Mikaelson prometía dolor.

Se alejo apresuradamente de ella, parándose cerca de su madre y Esther, quienes bromeaban a su costa, en verdad no podía estar a salvo en ningún lado.

Hope se acerco a pasos torpes con Mikael detrás de ella, Klaus, Kol y Jeremy son arrastrados para atrapar el ramo de Keelin, Elijah se paro justo a un grupo de hombres solteros, su madre empujo a Stefan.

Suspiro sintiéndose a salvo, luego su madre le aclaro que ya atrapo un ramo así que no valía si lo atrapa dos veces.

_Los odia tanto._

Cuando ramo es arrojado mucho de los tipos se alejan, prácticamente corren.

Klaus quien esta distraído con Kol termina atrapando el ramo, hay una sonrisa malvada en sus conocidos, Klaus concentra su vista en él, sintiendo el calor de su mirada, Freya exclama que el destino esta hablando.

Él tal vez quiere creer en eso.


End file.
